


Taste

by hasanaheart



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Cooking-themed fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: Everyone knew Ruki was not a good cook. He often burnt his cooking or put too much spices that made the flavours too strong to eat. His members often refused to eat his cooking but Ren acted otherwise.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just typed out what I had in my mind. I apologize for typos or grammar errors in advance. Enjoy reading!

One day, Ruki tried to do tortilla challenge like what he watched on tiktok but he would not use tortilla but seaweed sheet instead. He prepared the ingredients he had and then he started to make it.

He cooked the sausages and eggs separately. After they were done, he put them on seaweed sheet along with rice, mayonnaise, mustard, and cheese. Next, he folded the sheet into a big triangle shape. Then he cut it into two slices and took a picture of it before he called Ren to come into his room. He gave up to call his members because he knew they would not want to eat his cooking and he did not want to force them.

"Hi, Ruki! What's up?" Greeted Ren on the other line once the call connected.

"Come to my room now! I have something to show you," said Ruki enthusiastically. He smiled widely but unfortunately Ren could not see it.

"Okay, I'll go," Ren replied and then ended the call.

Without being told beforehand, he knew he would probably be asked to eat Ruki's cooking and he started to prepare himself mentally.

XXX

Ren showed up at Ruki's room no longer that ten minutes after the call. His friend was so happy when he saw him and let him in quickly. When he entered his room, he saw a bottle of chill water, two glasses and a plate on the table that had some things like wraps made with seaweed. The wraps were filled with some things he could not recognize on it. The colors were good though. Maybe the taste would good too.

"Ah! As you see, I just finished making this food," Ruki said as he pointed at the plate Ren staring at. "I should have done it with tortilla but I wanted to make it with Asian style so... Voila! Seaweed wraps! I haven't tasted it yet because I want you to do it first."

Ren chuckled. It was always like that. Ruki never tasted what he made and let other people to do that instead. Okay, you can do it, Ren! This is not your first time. Do it as natural as usual! Ren thought as he took one of the wraps on the plate.

"Itadakimasu!" He said before he took a bite of it. He chewed the wrap as he tasted it on his taste buds. Lucky for him for preparing himself before because he knew this would happen. The awful taste he had used to. The sausages burnt and the eggs were too salty but luckily, the mayonnaise and mustard could overpower them so it was not a big deal fortunately.

"So, how is it? Is it good?" Ruki asked curiously as he saw Ren ate his wrap silently. He did not know what was on his friend's mind because he showed his poker face to him.

Ren nodded. "It's good," he answered. "Try it yourself!"

Ruki was happy with the answer and without any doubt, he took the last piece of the wrap and started to eat that. He frowned at the first time he tasted the food he made. "You lied," he said then he dropped the unfinished wrap back on the plate while swallowing the food in his mouth halfheartedly. "It doesn't taste good at all. Why does it taste awful?" He said again before he took a gulp of his water he quickly poured into his glass. And without being told, he did the same to another glass and gave it to Ren, asking him to stop eating to drink instead.

"It's okay. I haven't finished my food," Ren refused as he kept eating the wrap.

"No, you shouldn't have to do that. That tastes bad."

"Not that bad. It's still edible to me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Even if it's bitter because you burnt the sausages and put too much salt into the eggs but the sauces save the food. At least, they can distract me from the bitterness and saltiness."

Ruki was agape at Ren's words. He must have lost his sense after eating my food, he thought sadly. Then he grabbed Ren's hand and said, "It's okay, Ren. You shouldn't have to force yourself. I can understand, it's okay."

Ren laughed. "It's okay, Ruki," he said with a wide smile at his friend. "It will be a waste if I don't finish what I eat. Plus, you made this with a lot of effort. I just can't throw it away." 

"Ren..." Ruki's eyes got teary and his grip on Ren's hand became tightened after listening to his friend's word. He was speechless as he saw Ren ate the las bite of the wrap. "Thank you so much for giving such an appreciation to my food. Now, I understand why the other members don't want to eat my foods. And I'm sorry for making you to eat my awful food..."

"Nah, it's okay. I eat it willingly. It's not your fault at all," said Ren. He drank his water and continued saying, "It's too late to say this but you should taste your food before you give it to other people. That way, you can make sure your food taste good enough to be given."

Ruki nodded. "You're right. Why I never had that kind of idea before? Silly me!" He patted his head lightly as he pouted.

Ren chuckled, found it funny and cute at the same time. "Thank you for the food! Now that you have treated me food, what if I treat you an ice cream?"

Ruki quickly shook his head. "You don't have to! My food is not good enough to be eaten. I shouldn't have to get any reward for that."

"But I insist! Come on, take your coat!"

And after that, they walked side by side to the convenience store to get some ice creams Ren promised.

XXX

("Hey, Ruki."

"Hm?"

"I don't mind to give you cooking lesson."

"Well... Now that you say it, I think that'd be a good idea!")


End file.
